


MAMA

by faiirychaewon



Series: Seventeen Hurt and Comfort [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, MAMA Awards, Sickfic, Tomato Allergy, allergy, award show, mentioned GFriend, mentioned Park Jinwoo, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiirychaewon/pseuds/faiirychaewon
Summary: “Fuck, you’ve never had a reaction this bad!"-In which Seungkwan has an allergic reaction backstage at MAMA.





	MAMA

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild swearing, mentions of hospitals

Behind the scenes at an awards show was always hectic. Idols and managers moved in packs when they needed to go towards the stage, and loose idols were always blocking up corridors, idly talking to the friends they could rarely see due to packed schedules. Food was being passed from person to person as everybody tried to muster up enough energy to perform, and there never was an awards show where at least one person wasn’t sick – the winter awards season was rampant with colds and flus, spreading like wildfire between groups from all companies who otherwise would have no contact with each other. Finally, the dancers’ body heat made downstage uncomfortably hot, and there could never be a moment of silence due to the fans stationed in every room, even in the dead of winter as outside temperatures plummeted below 0^C.

Seventeen had just finished performing ‘HIT’ and their stage had ended, and the boys were coming down to the backstage to get cooled off, get their makeup reapplied and have a snack before returning to their seats in the audience. Everyone was tired, breathing heavily and their foundation was running off their faces with their sweat – but this year, everyone was well.

In previous years at MAMA, there were always ill members. In 2018, Mingyu had a cold, which was manageable, and he could power through their performances with a shit ton of paracetamol and lemsip. In 2017, Minghao was absent due to his back pain. Then 2016’s Wonwoo had an eye infection, that was noticed and treated shortly after their appearance at MAMA. Finally, at their first appearance in 2015, Vernon was sick. But it was their first performance, so he was forced to push through; afterwards everyone had to care for the very sick Vernon who was much worse than he would have been if he was just allowed to rest.

But this year, everyone was well rested and fresh, ready to tackle the 3 days of MAMA. There were no injuries anybody was worried about, and they had managed to avoid anybody getting sick in the past 3 weeks, which allowed them to have more productive dance sessions and therefore longer breaks. After the success of performance number one, everyone was happy and hopeful.

They had finally made it to downstage, where they were allowed to rest and eat (and have their makeup reapplied) for half an hour before they had to return to their seating in the audience. The group had dissipated, Seungcheol and Jihoon having gone to the bathroom, Joshua, Jeonghan, Chan and Vernon had been called to get their makeup fixed first and Mingyu had dragged Wonwoo and Soonyoung somewhere that Seungkwan didn’t know.

He was wondering where to go, thinking at first that he would join the China line wherever they were going, but before he had to think much further a voice cried out.  
“Seungkwan hyung!” Seungkwan turned his head to where the voice came from, to see Astro’s Minhyuk and Moonbin smiling and waving. He smiled, relief flooding his body, and he walked over to his friends.

“Hey! I’ve missed you guys!” Seungkwan gave Minhyuk and Moonbin a big hug, who pulled him into a small closed off break room with nobody else in there (surprisingly). There was a table with snacks and drinks to make sure the artists stayed hydrated and well fed. 

They sat down on a couch that was just big enough for the three of them, Moonbin sitting in the middle. Seungkwan opened a fresh, cold bottle of water, as he was still tired from dancing. 

“How was your performance?” Moonbin asked, leading Seungkwan to smile.

“Good! Nobody has been ill this year, so it was a lot less stressful than it has been in the past years.” 

“That’s good! Unfortunately, Jinwoo hyung isn’t feeling great so he’s just gone to lie down for a while.” 

“I hope hyung feels better soon!” Seungkwan responded, and Moonbin nodded solemnly in agreement.

“Come on, you can have some food. You must be hungry after performing!” Minhyuk offered. There was a selection of different snacks on the table, ranging from typical Korean snacks, like mochi, to packets of crisps to some healthy-looking vegetable stuffed red peppers. Seungkwan wasn’t sure what to take, as he was supposed to be on a diet – and for most of these snacks, they were very unhealthy. He found it odd, as at any given time most idols were dieting.

Debating for a moment, Seungkwan finally decided on taking the healthy option. Jeonghan (his dieting buddy) better be proud of me he thought. After taking a bite, Seungkwan was surprised at how it tasted much better than he originally anticipated it to be. He finished it quickly, and went to take a second one.

“So, when are you performing?” Seungkwan asked, after finishing his mouthful.

“Soon, I think in like fifteen minutes?” Moonbin responded. “I’m nervous.”

“You’re going to kill it out there, it’s always nervous, but know you have my support.” The boys smiled; however it didn’t quite mask the nerves that were slowly enveloping them. Moonbin was constantly biting his lip, and despite his more upbeat attitude, Minhyuk’s shaking hands showed his inner anxiety.

“It’s our first time performing, so we only have a short stage – but it’s fine, I’m so excited to perform!”

“It is such an amazing feel-” Seungkwan was interrupted by a small coughing fit, “an amazing feeling. I hope you guys have fun!”

“You good?” 

“Yeah, that was odd.” This was followed up by four violent sneezes by Seungkwan. 

“Hey, are you okay?” a feminine voice asked him. Seungkwan looked up, seeing Hwang Eunbi looking down at him with a concerned look. He gave a small bow to his peer, to which she reciprocated. G-Friend’s other Eunbi and Yuna were behind her, also looking concerned.

“Yeah, I-” Seungkwan was cut off by more coughing, “I’m good, thank you.” 

“Feel better soon! We have to go perform, but it was nice to see you all.” The boys smiled at the girl and her friends before they walked off.

Seungkwan was confused. He was coughing for no reason; his throat was tingling, and he felt a small stomach-ache coming on. Maybe he was getting ill? He was always prone to getting sick, and especially in December it wouldn’t be a shock to the group.

“Hyung, are you okay? You’re wheezing.” Minhyuk shook his shoulder. He was? How did Seungkwan not notice that he was wheezing? He was becoming increasingly aware of how he couldn’t breathe as well as he should be able to.

“Junhui hyung!” Seungkwan heard one of the boys say, but he wasn’t paying much attention to anything else except the tightening of his chest. He was doubled over his legs, trying to understand what might have happened to make this happen.

“Hey, how’re you guys doing?” Junhui started with a smile, that quickly fell from his face upon seeing his dongsaeng, “what’s happened?”

“I don’t know, he just started getting sick really quickly and I don’t know why.” Minhyuk explained worriedly, biting his lip. 

“Don’t worry, could you try and find Jeonghan hyung or Seungcheol hyung? I’ll take care of Seungkwan for now.” Seungkwan felt the couch move beside him as Minhyuk got up.

“What happened?” Junhui sat down in front of him, trying to meet his eyes. His soft voice laced with concern made Seungkwan’s chest pang – or maybe that was chest pain he was just starting to notice.

“I just had-” another cough, “had a snack and now I feel like this.”

“What did you have?” 

“One of these,” Moonbin showed his hyung the stuffed peppers. Junhui took in a sharp breath.

“What’s in that?”

“Umm, peppers, onions, courgettes, tomatoes-”

“Ah shit.” Seungkwan said through his laborious breaths and coughing fit. 

At this point, lots of idols were curious and concerned about the sounds that was coming from the small break room. They looked in, just to make sure nobody was feeling this way alone, but most were afraid of becoming sick, and weren’t friends with them, so avoided getting too close and making the situation worse.

“Fuck, you’ve never had a reaction this bad! Moonbin, can you get a medic? Quickly.”

The boy jumped up quickly, panic coursing through his veins, and Seungkwan was cursing himself for making the Astro boys worried just before their first performance.  
“Hyung he had tomatoes. I don’t know why he’s reacting so badly!” Junhui said, as Jeonghan and Seungcheol appeared next to them, followed by Minhyuk. Seungkwan could barely hear anybody talking over his coughing, his tightening chest making him anxious – furthering his inability to breathe. 

“Jun-ah, calm down. Where’s Moonbin-ah?” Seungcheol questioned with a soft voice.

“He went to get a medic.”

“Seungkwan-ah, how are you feeling?” Seungcheol placed a hand on the younger’s shaking knee, trying to calm him down.

“I can’t breathe, I-I–” 

“Hey, it’s okay. The medic will come and we can get you sorted out as fast as possible, okay?”

As if he spoke it to existence, the younger boy and a medic entered the room, and the situation was explained to them in more detail. Seungkwan paid little attention to the surroundings, as he quickly felt himself deteriorating.

“Kwannie, we’re getting you to the hospital as fast as possible, okay?” Jeonghan said, his voice shaky despite him trying to hide it. Seungkwan tried to blink away the black spots that were starting to cloud his vision after he nodded. However, with each blink came more black spots, a bad sign.

“Hyung, I think I-” he was overtaken by another coughing fit, which always were worse when he tried to speak, “I might pass out.”

He fell to the side, and was caught by Jeonghan before he fell too far. He could feel himself being laid gently on the floor, but before he could even respond, he passed out.

* * *

Seungkwan awoke to a sore body and something uncomfortably stiff in front of his face. He pried his eyes open and noticed he was in a hospital room, with Soonyoung, Joshua and Jeonghan asleep on the chairs in the room. His one-person room was dark, and he couldn’t tell what time it was as there was no clock, but it was definitely night-time as the sky outside was dark. 

He quickly realised that he had an oxygen mask in front of his mouth, and also an IV in his arm as he looked around his surroundings. He couldn’t feel any pain, so assumed he was drugged up on a lot of pain killers. However, the lack of pain didn’t stop him from feeling awful. He was still tired, despite just waking up, and his soreness he originally felt was actually just stiffness and exhaustion.

The door creaked open, letting a little bit of light from outside into the room, and Wonwoo entered the room with a bottle of coke, a black mask covering his face, before gently closing the door as quietly as possible.

“Hyung-” the younger boy started, startling Wonwoo. He jumped backwards, putting his hands over his, now pounding, heart, and leant against the closed door.  
“Seungkwan, you scared me! Are you feeling okay?” he responded, coming to sit down on the side of Seungkwan’s bed.

“I’m exhausted,”

“I’m not surprised, Kwannie. You’ve had a rough day. Do you want to go back to sleep?” Wonwoo ran his hand through the younger’s hair, the small act of skinship being greatly appreciated by Seungkwan. He shrugged in response to the question, as he had only just woken up, but he was still extremely tired – and the hair stroking was making him feel sleepier by the second.

A noise from across the room interrupted the conversation, as Jeonghan stirred from our voices. “Wonwoo, you’re back?” he mumbled, before opening his eyes fully. “Kwannie, you’re awake! Are you in any pain?”

“No, hyung, thanks.” Wonwoo pulled his hand away to open his drinks bottle, making Seungkwan pout and whine. Jeonghan smiled fondly at how cute the smaller was.  
“Aish, you should have woken me up when you did. How long have you been awake?”

“Only about two minutes, maybe?”

“Should I get a nurse?” 

Seungkwan shook his head. “I think I’ll fall asleep quickly. What happened?”

“You went into anaphylactic shock backstage.” Wonwoo said softly. “They had to bring you here in an ambulance.”

“I only remember… just feeling sick and coughing a lot, and then… Eunbi spoke to me. But I don’t remember that.”

“You passed out beforehand. I thought…” Jeonghan trailed off, looking away before mumbling,” I thought you might die, genuinely. You were barely breathing, a-and your pulse was so weak – it-it really freaked me out.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No no no! Don’t you dare apologise. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Seungkwan smiled lazily, becoming quickly sleepy again. He put his hand on Wonwoo’s lap, and the less affectionate older laced his hand with Seungkwan’s. 

“You okay?”

“Tired,”

“Go to sleep, we’re not going anywhere.” Wonwoo resumed petting Seungkwan’s hair, quickly lulling him back into a calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

“What do you mean I have to stay at home? Hyung… Can’t I still go? Stay backstage maybe, I won’t perform! Please!”

“Of course, you aren’t performing, you need to rest! Which is why you’ll be staying at home. We can review whether you can go to the Hong Kong show afterwards.” Seungcheol told his dongsaeng, who was pouting dramatically.

“Hyung, I don’t want to miss potentially receiving another award! I already missed it last night.” Whilst Seungkwan had to be taken to hospital, the boys had won ‘Best Performance’ – and the boy was devastated to hear that he had missed receiving that prize.

“Your health is the most important. You nearly died, Seungkwan-ah, we don’t want you to get any worse. Besides, the company has already announced your break – there’s no point denying anything at this point.”

“We’re sorry Kwannie, there’s nothing we can do!” Soonyoung gave the shorter a big hug, spending as much time as possible with the boy before they had to leave for Japan later that day. Seungkwan hugged him back, less enthusiastically due to his disappointment.

“Look, there are the other staff members, and you can invite anybody you want to over to the dorms – they can sleep in my bed, no worries. We just want what’s best for you.”

“I know. Thanks, hyung, I’m just disappointed. You know I love awards shows.”

“I know, but try to focus on feeling better so you can go to Hong Kong, okay? Now come here.” Seungcheol opened his arms and Seungkwan crawled into them, finding comfort in the leader’s arms.


End file.
